The Wiggles (film)
The Wiggles is a 2016 Australian-American action comedy film directed by Raja Gosnell, written and produced by Marcus Troy, and co-produced by Paul Field, and Seth Rogen. It stars The Wiggles themselves (Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, and Emma Watkins), Jim Carrey, Jenny Slate, Elizabeth Banks, Seth Rogen, and Paul Paddick. In the film, The Wiggles are about to go on an Australian concert tour, when they accidentally land in New York City. There, Agents Richard Rider (Carrey) and Sarah Slider (Slate) recruit The Wiggles to help save the music industry from being ruined music producer Geneva Generic (Banks). The film was released on February 26, 2016 in standard, RealD 3D, and IMAX, by Universal Pictures to receive mixed to positive reviews from critics and has grossed over $170 million worldwide. Plot Coming soon! Cast The Wiggles are: * Anthony Field * Lachlan Gillespie * Emma Watkins * Simon Pryce Wiggly Friends * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Tasmin Cummins/Clare Field/Lucy Wiggan as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dominic Field/Lucy Wiggan as Wags the Dog * Clare Field/ Michael McFadden as Henry the Octopus Rest of the Cast * Jim Carrey as Richard Rider * Jenny Slate as Sarah Slider * Elizabeth Banks as Geneva Generic Production Development Coming soon! Casting Many actors were suggested for the role of Richard Rider. Ben Stiller, Neil Patrick Harris, and Brendan Fraser were considered before Jim Carrey was ultimately cast. The same situation also came around for the role of Sarah Slider. Ariel Winter, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, and Ariana Grande were considered before Jenny Slate got the role. Slate was also supposed to get the role of Geneva Generic (due to her mostly playing villain roles) before Elizabeth Banks was ultimately cast. Music Release Marketing Coming soon! Rating The rating for the original version was PG by the Motion Picture Association of America for "some mild action, rude humor, and brief language" in the United States. It was also rated PG in Canada (G in Quebec), PG in the United Kingdom, and PG in Australia. Home media The film was first released on Digital HD and Netflix on July 12, 2016. Later on August 2, 2016, the film was released on Blu-ray, DVD, and Ultra HD Blu-ray formats by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. In addition, the film was also released on October 13, 2017 on the recently rebranded Movies Anywhere. As of April 2019, the film along with the rest of The Wiggles films are now available on Netflix. Reception Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 71% based on 92 reviews, with an average rating of 8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Though it looks like a quick cash grab for children, The Wiggles ''will certainly keep them occupied for a very long time." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 68 out of 100, based on 90 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Box office The film grossed around $260 million domestically, and $873 million internationally (most of which are from Australia), bringing the worldwide total to over $1.133 billion against a budget of $80 million, leaving it at #1 beating ''Eddie the Eagle on its opening weekend. Sequels A sequel, titled The Wiggles 2,'' was released on March 31, 2017. It was written and directed by Anthony Field, co-written by Marcus Troy, and produced by Marcus Troy and Paul Field. The Wiggles themselves, Jim Carrey, Jenny Slate, and Paul Paddick reprised their roles as The Wiggles, Richard Rider, Sarah Slider, and Captain Feathersword respectively. In August 2017, Corus Entertainment announced that Nelvana's Montreal studio would make a third Wiggles film, titled ''The Wiggles: Space Dancing!, to follow The Wiggles 2, and was released on September 7, 2018. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:The Wiggles Category:Universal Pictures Category:Legendary Entertainment Category:2016 Category:2010s Category:PG-rated films Category:Corus Pictures Category:Live-action films